


Can't lose you

by Midnight_Sorrow



Category: Infinite (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sorrow/pseuds/Midnight_Sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun suffers a tragic accident leaving him unable too walk. Can a mircle happen or will Woohyun never ever walk again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everything felt wrong and weird, he and Sunggyu felt really weird. Things between them had been weird for a very long time. They barely spoke anymore; it was like they had went back to being complete strangers. 

Woohyun leans back against the desk chair, closing his eyes he tries to figure out what went wrong with them. Sunggyu has been so distant and Woohyun has just stopped trying, he has basically given up on them. Sunggyu used to be someone he could rely on; someone he could talk to when he was upset. But now it feels like they’ve lost the friendship they once had. Sunggyu is just so angry now, and Woohyun can’t figure out what’s making him so goddam angry.

“Hi, you okay?” Woohyun’s body flinches a bit at the voice. Woohyun spins the chair around and comes face to face with Sungyeol’s concerned eyes. 

“Sorry I startled you hyung, but food is ready.” Woohyun nods and spins around to face the desk again. Woohyun closes the computer and gets up grabbing his phone, he follows Sungyeol into the kitchen.   
The kitchen is full of noise when he and Sungyeol approaches the kitchen. Dongwoo is laughing hard at Myungsoo, who probably joked about something stupid. Howon and Sungjong are off somewhere in their own little world, their voices whispered and quiet. Sunggyu is sat in one of the chairs facing the doorway. They make eye contact and before Woohyun even gets a chance to smile and say something Sunggyu looks away. Woohyun sighs in frustration and sits down on the chair furthest away from Sunggyu as possible. 

They all eat in silence and act like everything is alright when it’s in face not, and somehow it bothers him. He tries to steer up a conversation with Sunggyu, but it’s to no avail. 

“So how is this thing going with Heechul?” Woohyun asks, but Sunggyu does neither look or say anything. Woohyun feels frustration build up inside of him at Sunggyu’s coldness. He doesn’t realize he’s snapped the chopsticks in half until everyone looks at him. 

“What the hell is your problem Sunggyu!” Woohyun yells in frustration. “I can’t for the love of god understand what I’ve done to upset you, and I’m really starting to lose my patience with you” Woohyun says. Sunggyu only gives him a glance before going back to picking at his food. 

“You know what Sunggyu I can’t take this anymore I’m leaving.” Woohyun stands up, the chair goes flying back landing on the floor with a big thump. 

Sunggyu stands up too and gives Woohyun a weird look before he walks away first leaving both Woohyun and the other members confused. Woohyun groans in frustration and follows Sunggyu into the living room. 

Sunggyu sits on the couch, and doesn’t even spare Woohyun a look. Woohyun feels like shit, he just can’t understand what’s going on with his best friend. He sits down beside him, lying a comforting hand on Sunggyu’s shoulder. 

“What’s going on hyung?” Woohyun asks. Sunggyu shrugs of the hand, and moves away. 

Woohyun looks at him in stunned silence. His best friend just moved away from his touch. Woohyun feels anger take over him instead.   
“You know what never mind Sunggyu you can go and fuck yourself.” The other members gasp at his choice of words he understands them, he usually never swore. 

He walks to his room and slams the door open, the door hits the wall with a loud bang. He grabs his bag and stuffs a few necessarily stuff into his bag and grabs the charger lying on his desk. The other members probably things he’s being a drama queen, which Woohyun can confess he’s sometimes are. 

He walks back out without looking at any of them. He puts on a pair of running shoes and a jacket; he tries to ignore the eyes that’s staring at him. He grabs the doorknob and is just about to turn it when someone’s hand grabs his wrist, probably trying to stop him. He turns around and makes eye contact with Sunggyu who is giving him a weird look. 

“Woohyun please” Sunggyu begs. Woohyun laughs and slams the door, he hears the members behind him yelling for him to come back. 

Woohyun doesn’t stop running; he never once looks back to see if someone is following him. It’s first when he’s nearing the busy street that he realizes that someone is following him. 

“Woohyun please just let me explain” Sunggyu begs. Woohyun snorts and turns around, “so now you actually care about me?” Woohyun turns his back towards Sunggyu and continues running; the cars honking at him. 

“Please Woohyun! I can explain – Woohyun watch out!” Woohyun doesn’t realize he’s stopped in the middle of the road, the car comes speeding towards him, and Woohyun freezes in shock. Woohyun closes his eyes and waits for the impact. 

The last thing Woohyun remembers is the sounds of the car as it tries to come to a halt. 

Woohyun faintly hears Sunggyu screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

The scream pierces his heart. Howon looks at the scene in front of him with shock. People is starting to gather around Sunggyu and Woohyun’s lifeless body. Sunggyu is clutching Woohyun’s body against him, screaming and crying for him to wake up. Howon has never seen Sunggyu in this kind of state. Howon is used to seeing Sunggyu as someone who always seem to have a grip on his own emotions; it’s all quite disconcerting. 

“Hyung” It’s Sungjong’s voice Howon notices. 

Howon doesn’t react; he’s too much in shock to even react. He briefly notices Sungjong’s arms around his waist, his fingers unconsciously grip onto Sungjong’s. Howon wakes up from his daze and notices the commotion around him. Myungsoo is screaming, trying to get to Woohyun’s body lying on the cold cement, but Sungyeol got a good grip around Myungsoo’s flailing body. He hears Dongwoo sniffling beside him. Everything is just complete chaos.  
"No please save him!” Sunggyu's voice rings in Hoya's ears. He can’t really see what’s happening from so far away, but Sunggyu seems to have calmed down. The paramedics lift Woohyun’s body onto a stretcher, Hoya realizes then how lifeless Woohyun’s body really is, his arm dangling over the edge of the stretcher. 

He and the other members watch as the ambulance drives away with Woohyun, the press taking so many photos that Howon feels sick. 

 

Sunggyu leans over the sink, he feels sick and dizzy and everything is just a blur. He has already thrown up once and truly feels like shit. Guilt is eating him up alive literally. It’s all his fault, he was the one who had ignored him. Sunggyu knows how Woohyun gets when he’s being ignored, he reads into stuff way too much, and still Sunggyu hadn’t spoken a word to him for so long. 

It’s so crazy how things turned out so bad so fast, Sunggyu can’t get it inside his head that Woohyun is in surgery right now. All Sunggyu can think about is that if Woohyun doesn’t make it, it’s all going to be his own fault. 

Sunggyu feels like screaming, he feels he’s dying. He chokes on his tears that he’s been holding in since he came to the hospital. He tries being strong, but how can he when his best friend might die under the table. He tries to dry the tears running down his cheeks but they just keep coming. He jumps slightly when there is a knock on the door, he unlocks the door and feels all of his emotions let go all at the same time. 

“Hyung” Sunggyu cries. 

“It’s okay Sunggyu, I’ve got you” Heechul whispers. Sunggyu cries out and Heechul pulls him closer to his body, trying his absolute best to comfort the broken man in front of him. 

“What am I supposed to do hyung?” Heechul doesn’t know what to say, he himself has been in this situation feeling so lost. When Kyuhyun was the one in surgery, he had to be strong for everyone as one of the oldest members. 

“Try being strong Sunggyu, try to be strong for the other members.” Sunggyu nods and pulls away, wiping his tears he gives Heechul a thankful smile. 

Heechul finally convinces him to get out of there. They walk back to the waiting room where everyone is waiting, but he can’t spot wither Howon or Sungjong. From what Sunggyu had been told Sungjong had gotten so upset he’d fainted, so that’s where Howon probably is. Dongwoo had told him, Sunggyu had barely understood a word coming from him. 

The whole room is silent, the only sounds being Myungsoo’s quiet sobs. Sunggyu leans his head on Heechul’s shoulder, his legs restlessly bouncing up and down. He tries to close his eyes, but all he can see is Woohyun lifeless body lying on the ground. 

He starts to notice the other members starting to get inpatient. They have been sitting there for three hours now with nothing to calm their nerves with. The doctor hasn’t said a word to him, Sunggyu worries for a second that it might be because he’s not going to make it. It’s funny because Sunggyu had that same thought when they arrived collapsing on the floor in utter despair, he had cried his heart out at the thought of Woohyun not making it. 

The whole room goes silent when the door opens from the surgery unit. The doctor takes of his surgical mask and gives Sunggyu – who has stood up – a smile. 

“He’s going to be fine, but I’m afraid to tell you that there is some bad news too. His spinal cord his seriously damaged from the accident, but there is a small chance he might walk again.” Everyone in the room cries out in both happiness and sadness. 

“This is all my fault,” Sunggyu whispers “I’ve destroyed his entire life and career.” Sunggyu slumps down in one of the chairs, burring his face in his hands he cries. His entire body shakes with his sobs and Heechul crouches down in front of him. 

“No it’s not Sunggyu,” but Sunggyu doesn’t listen, his breaths coming out faster and shorter. Heechul pulls him towards him and tries to calm him down, but it’s to no avail. 

“I love him so much hyung” Sunggyu whispers, just before he goes limp in Heechul’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi the first chapter enjoy :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sunggyu feels someone beside him, he doesn't know who it is but he can feel the presence of someone somewhere. He slowly opens his eyes but the light blinds, so he closes them just as fast. He can feel a hand squeezing his fingers, from the strength he guesses it’s Dongwoo. He takes a deep breath and once again tries to open his eyes, it works thankfully. 

He is met with Dongwoo’s concerned eyes, Sunggyu gives him a thankful smile. Dongwoo is really the only member he can show how he truly feels, not counting Woohyun of course. 

Thinking of Woohyun suddenly reminds him of what has happened, he runs out so fast that Dongwoo doesn’t have a chance to stop him. 

He halts to a stop when he notices a figure inside the hospital room, It’s Woohyun’s mom. She’s talking to the doctor, her frame small. He backs away and sits down in one of the chairs, he leans back and takes a deep breath.   
“Are you okay hyung?” Sunggyu turns around and gives Myungsoo a tired smile. He tries to be strong just like Heechul told him, but Myungsoo sees right through him. 

Sunggyu doesn’t know what else to say. Should he tell Myungsoo how he feels, that he feels like dying, like it should have been him instead of Woohyun. Just before he had woken up, he had a dream almost like a fairytale. Waking up from that dream was the saddest and most depressing thing. 

Everyone’s heads turn towards the room as they hear a scream coming from inside of it. It’s Woohyun’s mom, she had probably heard the news that her son might never take a step again. Sunggyu feels guilt in his stomach and suddenly he feels nauseous again. Sunggyu feels fear bubbling in his stomach, how are he supposed to be able to face her when it’s all his fault. She is going to hate him for this. 

“I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault” Sunggyu whispers. 

Woohyun’s mother turns around, and Sunggyu chokes on his tears. She gives him a hug and Sunggyu leans into her arms. Woohyun’s mother has always been so kind to him and he was afraid she’d hate him. 

“You should go in there; I can’t stay here I couldn’t get off work.” Sunggyu gives her a confused look and looks inside the hospital room where Woohyun’s body lying. He feels a mixture between both sadness and anger. Why couldn’t they let her off for just today, her own son is in the hospital, does no one have feelings anymore. 

“Is he awake yet?” Woohyun’s mom shakes her head and gestures for him to step into the room, he bows and thanks her. 

The steady beeps from the machine surrounds the entire room and Sungguyu hates it. Woohyun’s body is beautiful, his pale face does nothing to mask how truly beautiful he is. Woohyun in his dream had been beautiful too, but it was nothing compared to this. Sunggyu feels calmness at the fact that Woohyun doesn’t have an oxygen mask, it means he can breathe on his own. 

Woohyun’s appearance is messy, but Sunggyu can’t help but think he looks perfect. Woohyun’s hands aren’t the prettiest, but they look beautiful against the white sheets. His lips are dry but no less perfect. 

Sunggyu takes a few careful steps closer to Woohyun’s body, he looks so calm it’s almost scary. Sunggyu is used to Woohyun being so energetic and full of life. He grabs the nearest chair and pulls it towards the hospital bed. He hesitates, but takes Woohyun’s hand in his. It’s cold, but Sunggyu tries to warm it in his own hands. He notices his hands are shaking, but leans down to press a kiss on Woohyun’s knuckles anyway. Sunggyu’s heart beats fast in his chest when Woohyun’s hand squeezes his, he looks up at Woohyun’s body and freezes when he realizes Woohyun’s awake. 

“Hyung?” 

Sunggyu is suddenly filled with panic and thinks maybe letting go of his hand and maybe running away. He tries to let go of Woohyun’s hand, but Woohyun squeezes it harder. 

“Please don’t go- “Sunggyu nods and sits down again, his heart beat erratic. They are both quiet for a while, the only sound being Woohyun’s heavy breathing. When they finally look at each other the heart monitor starts beeping faster, Sunggyu looks at him in panic, but Woohyun gives him a scared look. 

“Hyung…why can’t I feel my legs?” Sunggyu heart drops in sadness and he feels tears starting to gather in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry Woohyun, I’m really sorry” Sunggyu apologizes over and over again. Woohyun looks at him with confusion. 

“Why? What’s going on?” Woohyun’s voice now sounds even more scared. 

“The doctors-” Sunggyu sniffles and takes a deep breath “the doctors told us that your spinal cord was seriously damaged in the accident, and that your chance of walking only is forty percent.” 

“No! that can’t be right” Woohyun cries out “that can’t be true, please tell me that isn’t true!” Sunggyu doesn’t know what to say, he tries to calm Woohyun down but Woohyun starts to panic his body writhing on the bed. 

He tries to hold him down so he won’t hurt himself, but Woohyun has always been much stronger than him. The nurse’s rushes in, they have probably heard the screaming and crying. Two more nurses appear when she still can’t get Woohyun to calm down, and Sunggyu can’t take it anymore. He backs away slowly, tears falling from his eyes. He gives Woohyun one more look before he runs away totally ignoring Myungsoo yelling at him. 

He finds himself on the roof, the fresh air soothing. He sits down and sits down against the wall, his fingers pull at his own hair, it hurts but doesn’t even compare to the pain he feels in his chest. Woohyun is going to hate him now forever and it’s all his fault. 

“Hyung?” It’s Myungsoo, he can recognize that voice anywhere. 

He looks at Myungsoo who’s leaning against the door, giving him a broken smile. Sunggyu sees the pity in his eyes. Myungsoo takes a seat beside him leans his head on his shoulder. Sunggyu takes a deep breath and leans back against the wall. 

“He knows what going on right?” Sunggyu nods. “Explains why he screamed” Myungsoo whispers. 

“I shouldn’t have been such an asshole to him” Myungsoo nods. 

“It’s true hyung you fucked up.” Sunggyu cries out in frustration. “But it was not your fault that Woohyun got hit by a car.” Myungsoo gives Sunggyu’s hands a comforting squeeze. They both sit on the roof for a while just basking in the sunlight. 

“I understand why you ignored him, you were scared that you love him. I know how that feels I’ve been there myself.” Myungsoo gives a dimpled smile.

“Yeah right okay” Sunggyu snorts.

“Let me tell you a story” Sunggyu laughs and nods, it’s not like he has much of a choice. 

“So me and Sungyeol…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hope u enjoyed it :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungsoo explains how he and Sungyeol got together to ease the pain Sunggyu's currently in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter starts with a flashback, but otherwise enjoy~

_(My feelings for Sungyeol was driving me insane. I was going crazy because he was ignoring me and I was angry, hurt and confused._

_I've had feelings for Sungyeol for years and just that was driving me insane. He kept me up all night because I couldn't stop thinking about him, he was my best friend._  
  
_I had promised myself to never ever act on my feelings for him, but my love for him had just taken over. I was in such a trance, he stood there with the backstage light shining on him. I just don’t know what took over me._  
  
_I took my chance when I got it, the other member had disappeared so I just went for it. I was shocked when Sungyeol had punched me, I never thought my best friend would raise his hand against me. I couldn’t blame him though, I had kissed him without his consent, so not only did I feels guilt, but I also felt extremely disgusted with myself. He had walked away from me with a look of disgust._  
  
_The thought of him being homophobic had never crossed my mind until that day. It was weird because Sungyeol always said that people should love who they want to love._  
  
_ &&&_  
  
_The next morning was just awful and all I wanted to was to die. I know it sounds extreme, but I hated when Sungyeol was mad at me, I’m pretty sure he hated me. He did everything he could to avoid being in the same room as me._  
  
_We had a TV appearance that same day and all I could think of was, what if the fans notice, what if the other members notice. It was all I could think about the whole morning and it was giving me such a headache._  
  
_We arrived at the TV studio thirty minutes later it was seriously like a living nightmare. As soon as we got there I was pulled into a make-up chair. I was always first when it came to make-up, but I didn’t mind it in fact I actually enjoyed it. That’s when I became L not Kim Myungsoo. L was much easier to pull off than myself, but that’s because I knew that that the fans love L._  
  
_I remember looking into the mirror, meeting Sungyeol’s empty eyes made me shiver. He did everything he could to avoid any eye contact with me. Woohyun had given me a weird and confused look apparently noticing both mine and Sungyeol’s weird behavior, Woohyun probably wondered why Sungyeol wasn’t speaking to me. That’s when I knew I had to do something, if Woohyun noticed then soon the other members; or in worse cases the fans._  
  
_I knew something had to be done, so I grabbed Sungyeol’s arm and dragged him away from the dressing room to the bathroom. Sungyeol kept struggling from my hold on his arm, but I had been working out so I was a lot stronger then him._  
  
_As soon as I had locked the bathroom door sungyeol had sworn and yelled at me._  
  
_“The hell you think you doing! Sungyeol hissed at me. “You can’t just drag people wherever you want to!” Sungyeol pulled his arm away from me, but I was faster and blocked the door._  
  
_“I just did” I said smugly._  
  
_Sungyeol looked at me with an expression that I just couldn’t read and I could almost always read what he was thinking. I just couldn’t understand why my best friend was hiding from me. He had of course tried to brush past me, but he wasn’t going anywhere until I had an explanation. I pushed him back and he stumbled, giving me an angry glare._  
  
_“Look, just listen to me for fuck sake” I said. Sungyeol finally gave up and leaned back against the sink._  
  
_“I know you’re angry and probably disgusted, but Woohyun has noticed our strange behavior so just act like you like me for just a little bit more.” I faked a smile and turned around without looking at his reaction. I could barely hold in my own tears._  
  
_It all went weirdly well after that, no one noticed because Sunyeol acted like usual. Woohyun could still see that something wasn’t right but I ignored him._  
  
_I hogged the showers, because I just knew I needed it the most. I stripped of all my clothes as soon as I arrived at the bathroom. I turned the tap way too much, but the burning was dulling the pain in my heart. I leaned back and let the water run down my body._  
  
_I was losing consciousness and thank god for my reflexes otherwise I’d probably fallen down on the hard clinker floor. I shook my hair and body and got out of the shower. I shook my head and quickly washed my hair and body._  
  
_The sudden knock on the door made me jump, my heart started to beat harder. Just when I was about to open for whoever was on the other side the door flew open and in stumbled Woohyun. I awkwardly brushed passed him and went to our shared room, I’m pretty sure I heard Woohyun call for me._  
  
_I prayed that neither Sungyeol or Sunggyu was there when I got there. I was in luck and quickly got in my bed before any of them came in. I prayed that I would be able to sleep, but I knew it wouldn’t be that easy. I must’ve fallen asleep before Sungyeol came in because I couldn’t remember him entering the room._  
  
  
  
_ &&&_  
  
  
  
_Two months went and he was still ignoring me, it was like all these years mean nothing to him and honestly I had lost any energy to care. I didn’t have very much to do either, no TV appearance and no MV filming. My life was dull and boring without Sungyeol there by my side, always having fun ideas._  
  
_I was lazing around in our shared bedroom when the front door opened with a bang. I neither cared or bothered to ask who it was; I was to emerged in the boring magazine I was reading. Until someone called out, it was Sungyeol. I panicked and tossed the magazine aside and closed my eyes, hoping that Sungyeol wouldn’t notice that I was awake._  
  
_I flinched when the door opened and I tried my very hardest to keep my heart from beating too loud. It really felt like I was going to die or something. I felt nervous as hell because me and Sungyeol had barely been in the same room since our fight. And now he was suddenly in our room, having no thought of leaving me alone. I had tries, oh I had tried to not flinch when Sungyeol had sat down, his fingers combing through my hair. Thank god I was such a good actor, otherwise he’d probably noticed that my entire body was trembling violently._  
  
_“I am so sorry Soo…” and even though it had been a whisper, I had still heard that he had been crying._  
  
_I tried to keep in my sobs desperately, but I couldn’t keep in the sob that escaped my lips. Sungyeol flew away from my bed and looked at me like he had seen a ghost, his eyes round and big with chock. He turned around probably to run away from me, but I wouldn’t have it. He could not get away with what he’d just done._  
  
_“Don’t you dare run away from Lee Sungyeol!” I yelled._  
  
_His hand stilled on the door knob and his shoulders slumped in defeat. I hate that he’s always been able to make me so weak for him, I hate that I love him even though he had made me so damn angry at him._  
  
_He had turned around and I could see how his eyes had filled with tears. It wasn’t fair, he wasn’t supposed to be the one too cry, I was the one who had been heart broken._  
  
_“Please don’t cry Sungyeol.” I had cried while my voice cracked horribly._  
  
_Sungyeol was slowly breaking down in front of me and I had been in too much chock to even react. That was until the sob had torn from his throat and had pierced right through me._  
  
_“I’m so sorry Soo, I’m sorry I hurt you.” Sungyeol cried out. I couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried, but I do remember how much I hated it._  
  
_My arms wrapped around his body when Sungyeol’s legs gave out and he collapsed. My arms tightened around his body and my heart becomes heavy as Sungyeol’s sobs escalated. This wasn’t really what I had expected as I went to bed that night. Sungyeol’s hands are gripping my shirt and I’m afraid he might tear it if he would pull it any harder._  
  
_When Sungyeol’s cries finally died down he turned around to face me. I got a little bit nervous, I was becoming uncertain, maybe I was making him uncomfortable. I wasn’t even sure where this is going, I was just comforting him, I wasn’t sure in which way he was taking this._  
  
_It took me some time to finally gather the courage to ask him what’s been bothering me for the past few weeks._  
  
_“Do you really hate me?” Sunyeol blinks at me, his mouth opening and closing, not sure of what to say._  
  
_“Of course I don’t.” I watched him with chock, this just didn’t make any sense._  
  
_“But you told me you did and now I’m so confused.” Sungyeol chuckled at my stuttering._  
  
_“I know and I’m sorry, but I was just so in chock and I know it isn’t any excuse to my behavior.” Sungyeol pauses and gives me a sort of shy smile, “I talked to Sungjong who got some sense into me and I eventually realized I wasn’t chocked because of your sexuality, but the fact that I felt the same.”_  
  
_My eyes started to water and I couldn’t keep them in anymore and I freely let them fall. Sungyeol smiled and ruffled my hair, his thumb drying away a stray tear._  
  
_“Please don’t cry, I might start crying again if you don’t stop.” I laughed and I just knew how ugly I looked, I wasn’t a very pretty crier. “I’m really sorry Soo, I know I was just hiding from myself and the person I love.” Sungyeol took my hands in his and leaned forward to press a quick kiss on my cheek. I tried to keep myself from blushing, but I knew my cheeks were red. I laughed and wrapped my arms around Sungyeol’s neck and his hands automatically gripped my hips, pulling me in towards him._  
  
_“Can I kiss you?” I nodded and Sungyeol leaned forward to press his lips against mine._  
  
_My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest at the feeling. I leaned towards him more and pressed my lips harder against his.)_  
  
“Okay that’s enough.” Sunggyu covers his ears with his hands and Myungsoo pushes him.  
  
“I was you who wanted the whole story,” Myungsoo argues.   
  
“Yeah but not all the details,” Sunggyu cries, his face still showing signs of disgust.   
  
Myungsoo laughs and shakes his head, he stands up and stretches his hand out for Sunggyu to take it.   
  
“Let’s get out of here, it’s time you start running away.” Sunggyu nods and takes Myungsoo’s hand and Myungsoo pulls him towards the door that would lead them back into the hospital.   
  
They both come to a halt as they both arrive just outside the room where Woohyun’s currently resting.   
  
This is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed~

**Author's Note:**

> A new fanfiction hihi Woogyu of course!


End file.
